The tooth brush and tongue cleaner of this invention is classified in class 30, subclass 22, class 15/111, and class 128/304.
Peterkin el al disclose a tooth brush and spoon in U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,519, issued Jan. 21, 1936. A medicine spoon is disposed on the end of a tooth brush handle having a spoon bowl open top and lying in a plane parallel to the top of the brush bristles, providing a combination of a tooth brush for the mouth and a spoon for taking medicine or the like.
Yao et al disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,356, issued June 7, 1966, a tooth brush, tongue scraper and ear cleaner combination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,068, issued Sept. 8, 1953, Seko discloses a tooth brush and tongue scraper combination. The tongue scraper is a ring shaped member securing to the tooth brush handle opposed to the brush supporting member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,029, issued July 30, 1946, Gallanty et al disclose a tooth brush and tongue cleaning device combination. The tongue cleaner comprises a handle portion of the brush formed into a hook-shaped end, the hook-shaped end being of lesser width than a normal tongue and having a crescent shaped recess disposed in the hook shaped end.
A design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 122,815, issued Oct. 1, 1940 to Crosby, discloses a tooth brush and tongue cleaner combination having a closed continuous loop disposed in the brush handle opposed to the bristle configuration of the tooth brush. The continuous loop is applied as a tongue cleaner and scraper.
Cooke discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,924, issued May 31, 1932, a tooth brush and tongue scraper combination having a narrow hook shaped scraper disposed at the brush end opposed to the tooth brush bristles.